Boarsinioum
Boarsinioum or commonly reffered as Boars are a species of Humanoid Mammals that inhabit Bortania. Even thought they are huge mammals, cappable of lifting huge weight they are very fragile and rely a lot in armor, weapons and strategy. Boars have very intelligent and great workers, most cities and sculptures were designed by boar Architects and iron works made by Boars are top-quality and often mix evenly aesthetics and functionalty. Bortania is the largest manufacturer of weapons in the world. Its record of civil wars is radically low, the first clans of boars signed a peace treaty in -293 and since then the lands of Bortania have lived in relatively peace and union. Boars have a bear-orc like appearence, they normally reach 2,2m tall and weight 110kg, they are covered in hair to protect them from the harsh enveriments of Bortania. They have strong and resistent teeth to eat vegetables and plants. Ussually are very polite And reserved to strangers, but act normally and happilly to family or friends. May use brutal and radical measures to achieve victory, gaining fame for being evil and dirty, making conservatives societies like sapiens and proto-sapiens comminting acts of racism. Language and Religion Boar had diverse, now extinct language and religions, but after Turning Point, boars religion slowly merged in one conservative monoteistic religion, praising Боже. Their language that has merged into Boarthe. Boarthe is a mix between the real languages of inglish, serbian and guzerate. Magic Magic was never part of boar culture and when the first wizards reached Boar lands they were not well received and many boar clans banished wizards from their lands, making magic an illegal pratice. Population Estimated population is 359.000.000 Boars, 70% of then remain inside Bortania Common Names Milos, Altin, Anel, Boris, Diana, Dzemir, Elmel Timeline -443: Wizards are banned from Boar Lands -267: Great Boar war starts and over 87 million boars would die in the conflict -293: Rajan the great unifies Boar lands and create the peace traty -112: Rajan the great dies -111: after years of negotiation Bortania is founded -93: the last Old Boarshi speaker dies, making old boarshi extinct -72: First sapiens Explorers arrive at Bortania -62: The plague kills over 2 million Boars -37: First battle of bloodline river Mars -11 : Turfus invade Bortania Jupiter-11 : Boars raid town of லிதுவgrனியா in response of the Turfus invasion -06: Boars lose the capital city of Rajania -03: Turfus march to countryside Bortania Uranus -01: Boars are circled around bloodline river Mercury -00: The second battle of Bloodline river occours Saturn -00: Over 12 million people have died in bloodline river battle Jupiter -00: Bloodline river water turns red Neptune -00: Boars are victorius and manage to leave zero Turfus survivors Mercury 01: Boars conquer the mountains and begin to fight the Turfus Occupation Earth 03: Boars make a circle the Turfus forces at West of Boartania Sun 04: Boars Begin to regain land at east Mercury 05: Boars regain controlo of Boartania and invade The Holy Turfu Empire Sun 07: Peace treaty between Turfus and Boars Mercury 07: Armin the Leader sign the non-agression pact with The Holy Turfu Empire 23: Armin the Leader dies and a the majaikal calendar is adopted 84: Over 67% of Boars is converted to Боже 200: Boars assist the New Turfonilia Realm in the Glorius Day 234: Boars and Turfus make an official Alliance 346: Boars Separatists fled to High State 468: Boars join the Turfus in the invasion of the mayers province